The Geed Identity
is the eleventh episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Riku confronts Kei directly as he is told of his true origins, and fights a futile battle against the most powerful Belial Fusion Monster so far, Pedanium Zetton. Plot Kei once again meet his editor at a seemingly peaceful cafe and begins to tell the detail of his new story. When his editor left, Kei reports to his master Belial without realizing his actions being monitored by AIB agents. When Belial notifies Kei of a nearby spy, the man quickly foil the AIB's operations, cancelling his new work and left. While picking up freshly harvested tomatoes in a hydroponic cultivation plant, Laiha realized that Riku and Pega went away to buy a new vacuum cleaner and quickly threatened the boy when he bought a Playstation 4 console instead. Moa and Zena pursue Leito, aware of his connection to Zero through which they sought his help in investigating a pinpointed location in a universe that Kei Fukuide try to reach on. Despite the Earth already having Geed, AIB members still have their mixed reception on their trust upon the new Ultra Warrior. Zero reluctantly took the job, forcing Leito to abandon his meeting. While on a way back to Nebula House, Kei appeared in front of them and kept Laiha controlled with a hired sniper. Kei decided to take this opportunity by revealing to Riku of his past: 19 years ago, Riku was a life form created by Kei out of Belial's DNA sample. His purpose is to become an Ultraman, allowing them to collect the Little Stars and activate the Ultra Capsules, thus spending his entire mission as a hero unintentionally doing their dirty work. His heroism and everything that leads to what Riku is today is resulted of Kei's long term plan. Despite Kei's intention to claim the Capsules with other civilians at stake, Pega's quick wit in outsmarting the sniper forces him to assume Pedanium Zetton and Riku likewise transforms into Geed. Keeping Kei's words into account, RE.M. concludes that Kei is also the creator of the Nebula House and him leaving behind Geed's transformation sets. As the two giants battle in the middle of the city, Laiha takes down the sniper, who met his death from an incoming rubble. Kei took this opportunity to express his rant on how Geed has all the glory from Belial despite being another form of their obstacle, with the Ultra's presence is what bringing more strings of monster attacks to the city. The two forces launch their finishers that put their battle into a stalemate while their city has been reduced to a smoldering crater. Kei finally claims all the capsules but Laiha's intervention accidentally left behind the Zero Capsule for Riku. Approaching a dimensional tear, Zero decided to go further, much to Leito's own dismay. At night, the news of Joji Osumi (Kei's editor) found dead spread to the news. While Riku was left hopeless, a letter was delivered to the observatory, which strangely address to Riku and the Nebula House itself. Having enough of Kei's failures, Belial punished Kei into absorbing the Ultra Capsules he collected so far and shoves them into his inversion organs, allowing their energies to become that of malicious. Despite the dangerous potential, Kei accept it as a form of self redemption and did so in the next day, rampaging across the city as Pedanium Zetton with its insane power. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" * Riser: Ultraman Zero * RE.M.: Ultraman Zero. Height: 49 metres. Weight: 35,000 tons. The son of Ultraseven and a trustworthy warrior. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: King Joe *RE.M.: The space robot, King Joe. Height: 55 metres. Weight: 48,000 tons. A super robot created by the Alien Pedans. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Caster (Voice): *Editor: * : *AIB Observer (Voice): Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Pedanium Zetton: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Solid Burning *Ultraman Zero **Normal *Ultraman Belial Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Alien Sturm *Pedanium Zetton *AIB Agents **Alien Groza **Alien Serpent **Alien Pedan **Alien Zelan **Alien Doble **Alien Neril *Alien Bado Trivia *This is the first time that a Belial Fusion Monster's name is spoken by someone else instead of the Riser itself, in this case, Riku in his ending narration. *This is the second time a Fusion based Ultra has gotten his necessary Fusion items stolen after a fight with a strong enemy, just like Orb in his series. Even in the same episode number too. *The alternate way Kei transforms using the Ultra Capsules in Pedanium Zetton the effect makes these giant organ like bubbles or sacks, similar to how Maga-Orochi was incased in one by Zoffy's power. **This is also a reference to how the original Zetton had burst out from the saucer through the bubble-like substance, during the original debut from Ultraman. *Belial declares that Kei deserved 10,000 deaths after he accidentally leaked their modus operandi. This is a reference to Tieria Erde's quote from episode 19 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was named "The Secret of Ultra Capsules". Id:Identitas Geed Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Two Part Episodes